The invention relates to a combination device for an electronic device, and in particular, to a combination device that engages a battery and ejects a data card using a single mechanism.
A conventional electronic device, such as a mobile phone, often comprises a mechanism engaging a battery, and a separate mechanism engaging a data card such as a SIM card. The data card is inserted into a housing of the electronic device via a port therein. Accordingly, there is an exposed area located correspondingly to the port on the housing to receive the data card. Since the size of the exposed area of the housing is usually the same as the data card, EMI emission from the exposed area might be a big issue in this design. Furthermore, the exposed area for receiving the data card could occupy certain area of the print circuit board (PCB) and thus the size of the PCB is hardly reduced.